Abrazo Eterno
by Shelfu
Summary: Oneshot: RemusXTonks. Despues de mucho tratar, Remus al fin comprendió a Shakespeare de la manera mas cruda y dolorosa.


**Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenece la historia. No así los personajes.**

**Un dramático Oneshot, se que al principio va sonando muy anti-romance, pero lean hasta el final y comprenderán un poco más mi idea. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**"Abrazo Eterno"**

Remus nunca se había enamorado.

Ni en sus años en Hogwarts, nunca. Jamás. Todo lo que había sentido por las chicas con las que había estado era mera atracción física, simpatía, deseo. A muchas las había querido, y se hubiera cortado un brazo por más de alguna, pero estaba seguro que no era amar con todas sus letras, el amor de los libros de Shakespeare, el amor de las películas y las antiguas leyendas, el amor con el que todo el mundo sueña. Ese que es incondicional, mutuo, sincero… No. El estaba completamente seguro de no haber sentido eso en su vida.

Y esta vez no era diferente.

No tenía por qué ser diferente.

Pero si, la quería mucho. La quería y nada más. Como se quiere a una amiga, a una compañera, a la sobrinita de tu mejor amigo fallecido. Pero ella lo amaba, y eso le confundía. ¿Cómo podía una chiquilla tan llena de vida enamorarse del ser más opaco de la tierra? Trató de explicárselo a él mismo, no había razón alguna, simplemente sucedió. Ella lo buscó hasta el cansancio, lo siguió, hasta se podría decir que lo acosó… y él trataba de escabullirse.

Pero se sintió el ser más vil y despiadado del mundo cuando la rechazó con palabras, y vio el color de la chica desteñirse como la ropa con el cloro. Nunca había visto tal muestra de tristeza, nunca había sido tan metafóricamente cierto. Merlín. Ella de verdad que lo amaba, y lo confirmó con que, a pesar de sus constantes rechazos ella seguía adelante. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Él no la amaba.

Estaba seguro de que fue por miedo a quedarse sólo, por temor a pasar el resto de sus días en cuatro paredes, encerrado y triste… fue por eso en que se vio obligado a seguirla después del incidente en la enfermería, por eso y por nada más que la besó para devolverle la vida a esa criatura, para darle una oportunidad a ella, y sobre todo para revivir su viejo y cansado corazón.

Y se casaron.

Se casaron, y ella lo amaba aún más. ¿Pero por qué el no la amaba a ella? Era lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida y aún así… No reconocía el sentimiento maravilloso del que todos hablaban. Algo andaba mal.

Y lo confirmó al cabo de un par de meses. Claro que algo andaba mal, su esposa estaba embarazada. ¡Embarazada! Se maldijo, una, dos, diez, cien veces… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió casarse con Tonks? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera tocarle un mísero pelo? ¡Cómo se le ocurrió dejarla esperando un bebé! No se podía perdonar, no podía… y huyó, como el más cobarde de los cobardes, como la peor alimaña, una deshonra a sus colores dorado y escarlata. Una verdadera vergüenza para su hijo. Se escondió un tiempo y buscó a Harry, que lo hizo entender. Él quizá no amaba a Tonks, pero debía estar con su hijo, apoyarlo si salía como él, enseñarle a cuidarse en la luna llena. Debía estar con su hijo, y debía apoyar a Tonks, ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado, y más mierda se sintió.

Un día de navidad volvió a casa de sus suegros. La vio de perfil, mirando la ventana y acariciando su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses. Estaba descolorida, sin vida, con la expresión más triste que se pueda ver en una persona. Pero él supo que no se había dado por vencida, Tonks, su Tonks, nunca flaqueaba. Y sintió un extraño cosquilleo de orgullo. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y tocó su vientre, ella se sobresaltó, y al mirar a los ojos de Remus sus colores volvieron, como su alma al cuerpo, y sintió a su bebé dar patadas de felicidad. El castaño al sentir la manifestación de alegría de su primogénito acercó sus labios a los de su esposa. Pero ella no se dejó besar.

A decir verdad, después de eso no dejó que Remus la besara más.

No había dejado de amarlo, de eso él estaba seguro, pero aún así no se dejaba besar, ni tampoco insistía en ello.

¿Por qué? Remus en ese entonces no lo supo. Pero se conformó con que su esposa lo dejara acariciar su vientre que cada día crecía más, se conformaba con sentir su olor en las sábanas, aunque ella dormía más alejada que antes, se conformaba también con oírla hablar con su voluminoso abdomen, con escucharla entonar desafinadamente una canción de las Weird Sisters mientras trataba de no tropezar.

Pero no se conformaba con su distancia.

No.

Nunca se conformó. Porque era verdaderamente frustrante verla llorar por la muerte de su padre y no poderla besar, solo tomarla de la mano y acariciarle el cabello. Solo eso.

Nada más.

Aunque como mujer enamorada, no pudo resistirse a besar a su esposo cuando tuvo a su hijo en sus brazos, y es que la felicidad los embargaba a ambos. Ahora Remus si sabía algo del amor, aunque fuera hacia su hijo. A ese pequeño lo amaba, y lo deseaba proteger de todo el mal del mundo, aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida. Tanta fue su euforia que se emocionó y se lo contó a todo el mundo, se llenó de fotografías de su pequeño Teddy, nombre en memoria al padre de Dora, y quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Pero, aún había un pero, Remus sentía que algo estaba faltando.

Pasaron ocho días, maravillosos. Los más felices de su vida. Junto a su pequeña familia. Junto a _ella _y junto a su Teddy.

Pero, maldito pero.

Todo es efímero. Llegó la guerra.

Remus se marchó. Dejando a su pequeño en los brazos de su esposa. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y, claro, trató de besar a Nymphadora, pero ella no lo dejó, de nuevo. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la actitud de ella? Era completamente absurdo, el era totalmente independiente a ella. Aún así se sentía horriblemente mal.

Ni siquiera cuando llegó al castillo y se puso a pelear con mortífagos y a esquivar escombros dejó de pensar en eso ¿Era la culpa, por haberla tenido abandonada tanto tiempo? Quizá ella había comprendido, de una vez por todas, que él no la amaba y se había dado por vencida. Quizá solo salía adelante por Teddy, por el bienestar de su pequeño y único hijo. Quizá se dio cuenta de que había perdido su juventud al lado de un viejo licántropo pobretón.

Y eso le dolió aún más.

¿Por qué?

-¡Remus! – ese sonido, su nombre. Esa voz que lo hacía sonar tan especial. No era voz craneal, era la voz de ella en vivo y en directo ¿Qué hacía ella en el castillo? ¡Tenía que estar con Teddy!. Se giró y vio sus hermosos ojos negros, brillantes como una noche estrellada clavarse en él. La vio sonreír, pero también vio a Bellatrix tras su esposa, lanzando un rayo de luz verde…

Y fue ahí cuando Remus lo supo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos sus por qué, sus cómo y sus pero no tenían sentido alguno.

Todo había perdido sentido al verla caer al suelo, al sentir la carcajada de la mortífaga desquiciada alejarse. Todo estaba perdido.

Y se maldijo. Se maldijo una y mil veces por tardarse tanto. Por no poder besarla una vez más, por hacerle tanto daño con su maldita indesición, su estúpida ceguera. Lo supo, y prefirió no haberlo sabido nunca. Pero ahora entendía a Romeo, ahora comprendía Shakespeare. Ahora todas las películas _muggles _tomaron sentido. Y dolió. Dolió saberlo, haberlo notado.

Dolió enterarse de que estaba enamorado.

De que siempre lo había estado.

De que nunca más se enamoraría, de nadie más. Porque su corazón se había ido con ella.

Pensó en Teddy, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. ¿Qué sacaba con seguir luchando? Su corazón estaba hecho añicos, su cuerpo le pesaba, el nudo en su garganta se apretaba más y más. Ya nada tenía sentido. Ahora si que el mundo perdió su color.

Se acostó junto a ella, le cerró aquellos ojos inexpresivos y notó como su cara reflejaba paz. La besó… sintiendo aún sus labios tibios, suaves. Odiándose por no haberlos disfrutado, por haberla subestimado, por no haber querido comprender y haber sido un maldito ser racional. Por no querer aceptar que estaba enamorado. Y aunque él no conocía el amor, se dio cuenta que aunque no era como lo pintaban. Era cien veces más doloroso. La abrazó sin soltar sus labios, negándose a la idea de no escuchar más su voz.

Sintió pasos tras él y no le importó, nada lo iba a separar de su mujer. Ni sus miedos, ni su cobardía, ni sus prejuicios… ni su naturaleza pragmática. Él se quedaría con ella para siempre.

-Nymphadora… – dijo al con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, como no lloraba hace muchos años, al mismo tiempo que, un resplandor de luz verde iluminaba la sala tras su espalda. Dejándolos en un abrazo eterno.

**--.--**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me convenció mucho, pero estaba aburrida en clases xD! Es un poco triste... pero ojalá se entienda mi idea. Es cortito y justo, al menos creo que las palábras son las necesarias. Espero sus reviews :(. Todo es bien recibido!**

**Si aman a Remus apreten GO! :D (En su defecto Sirius, Lucius, Harry, Ron, Draco, James, Snape... hasta a Dumby xD)**


End file.
